


Sing my way to you

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Fantasy [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (originally), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Smut, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Park Chanyeol, Transformation, True Love, Vampire Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “Will you be this good to me forever?”Chanyeol’s face contorted into a frown, brushing strands back from his face and searching his eyes, “What gives you the impression I would not? Of course. Whatever you wish for, beloved, whatever you can dream of.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Fantasy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055237
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebaekhyunpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/gifts).



> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

  
  
There had always been this castle at the end of Baekhyun’s village, and for as long as he could remember he had been drawn to it.

His mother used to scold him for his curiosity, she had let Baekhyun know multiple times when he was growing up that Baekhyun did not belong there, or anywhere near it.

_A poor child like you couldn’t possibly belong up there!_

It was drilled into Baekhyun, with words and with fists.

But still, it sang to him.

More nights than not Baekhyun would find himself curled up under a raggedy blanket in the cold, dark attic humming a tune.

He’d never been taught it, but Baekhyun could remember all the sweet lies it murmured to him. 

Whispering of safeness, of promises, of affection.

As deep as the ocean, as calming as rain, and for a moment Baekhyun felt wanted.

The thing about the looming, giant building on the hill was that nobody entered or exited the castle. There were stories of monsters and demons that inhabited it. Rumors of dragons with red eyes, witches with pointed hats, all the same nonsense to scare away people.

Baekhyun always wondered about them though. Rumors usually had a small smidgen of truth within their stories. How else had they been started?

******

“You brat! I told you to get up five minutes ago!”

It was the only warning Baekhyun had gotten before being pulled out of his bed by his hair. 

Baekhyun hissed and grabbed his scalp.

Kim Suri, the daughter of the woman whom Baekhyun worked for was a wicked girl. She was vile and aggressive, always making her point to remind him of his place within the household.

As if Baekhyun could ever forget, even his own mother made sure to tell him that he was filthy and disgusting, unloveable.

It was times like these when Baekhyun remembered the voices; the sweet singing, the deep hums and the raspiness of voices, as if singing all day.

“You’re good for nothing! Mama should have sold you off when she had the chance!” Suri screamed before delivering a hit to his side.

_Great, another addition to his growing collection of injuries._

Baekhyun stood up shakily, it could have been the lack of food he had been given or the exhaustion in his bones; either way, it was a feeling Baekhyun was growing used too, sadly.

Suri did as she usually did, following Baekhyun around throughout the house, tormenting and ridiculing him as he completed his chores.

“Mama is taking me to the next village over!” Suri bragged as Baekhyun began to pull the breakfast off the stove. “You can’t come with us because you’re too ugly, right?”

Suri laughed, loud and obnoxiously, he wished he could tell her to stop, that it made his ears ring, but he wasn’t that stupid.

“That’s why your mother dumped you here!”

_Ouch, that one had stung._

“Stop with that awful squealing, I’m already beginning to get a headache.” Came the almost manly, deep voice as she walked, or wobbled, into the dining room. Suri laughed and slid into her seat quickly.

“Mama! I was just telling our servant that I would be going to another village later!” Suri’s voice was high pitched and constantly sounded like she was shrieking.

Baekhyun sometimes wondered if it hurt her own ears too, but with the amount she talked, he guessed not.

He quietly filled their plates before standing to the side, waiting for Ms. Kim to begin eating, she always was easier to talk to once she had a mouthful. And it lessened the chance that she would attack Baekhyun, that was always a plus.

Baekhyun shuffled on his feet, feeling the anxiety begin to rise as it always did when he needed to make a request or ask something of his ‘boss’. Oftentimes, it was met with a swift no, and no hitting if he was lucky.

“Um, Ms. Kim…” Baekhyun murmured, avoiding eye contact. “Would it be okay if I ate today?”

Baekhyun heard the clanking of her fork as she set it down on the table, this wasn’t good. “Actually, I think you need to lose a few pounds.”

He felt his heart sink, and his stomach rumbling. It was a simple request, just a small slice of bread would suffice. 

At this point, it had gotten so bad that the bruises and marks on his skin had stopped healing. His body was constantly struggling to wake up in the mornings.

“After all, I am looking to sell you off with a man; can’t have you wasting away here forever.”

His heart jumped in his chest. 

_No, she wouldn’t._

It was against the deal she made with his mother when Baekhyun had been dropped here six years ago, that she take care of him since his mother couldn’t.

“Ms. Kim p-please I ca-“ Baekhyun tried to get out, tried to tell her that he’d do anything not to leave.

Baekhyun knew how the village men were. They’d take a person for a night, no matter if they consented, and then send them off to others as if they were filthy prostitutes, they did not care.

“Last I heard the bar owner was willing to pay tons of gold for a new dancing boy.” Ms. Kim added.

It only made his fear more palpable. 

Baekhyun could practically feel the unwanted touches, the cooing and hollering from the drunkards. He felt faint. 

There was no way he could do it, Baekhyun had rarely talked to men let alone dance for them, or more, his mind couldn’t help but to add.

“Now get along and feed the horses.” She commanded, a fat finger pointing towards the door.

Baekhyun had to keep the tears at bay as he walked past her, but as soon as he was out the door the tears began to flow.

He sniffled into his sleeve and decided to go to his favorite place. It was a trail Baekhyun had found behind the house one day, it led to a small meadow, Baekhyun could see the castle gates from the distance.

Once he even swore to have seen someone peek out the window as if looking for something, but he had blamed it either on his head wound or tiredness at the time.

He’d be in so much trouble if he would ever get caught out here, but Ms. Kim was much too large to go walking the mile or more from the house, and Suri would cry at the sight of a bee, so Baekhyun felt safe here.

Baekhyun pondered the reasons why life gave hin such an awful existence. 

_Was he a bad child? Who had he wronged?_

Baekhyun wondered if it had something to do with the small picture on his chest, Baekhyun had been born with it. And ever since people had labeled him a _freak._

There were many names people had used for Baekhyun, but that was his least favorite.

He didn't know how long he sat there, crying into his palms, but just as the sun began to set, Baekhyun heard it.

His voice was faint, but it seemed to get louder the longer Baekhyun listened. 

It was odd. He’d never begun to sing so early. Usually it was around midnight, in the darkness was when he seemed to thrive.

Maybe it was because of today’s events, or perhaps it was because Baekhyun was absolutely exhausted - physically, emotionally, and mentally, but he decided to follow the music.

And when it started leading him directly to the castle, for once in his life, _Baekhyun didn’t stop._

******

Contrary to what he had thought, the gate barely made a noise as Baekhyun pushed it open. 

He thought he’d be more afraid, more nervous to be visiting a place that he’d been told hundreds of times to avoid. But Baekhyun felt free.

The closer he got to the voice the easier and calmer Baekhyun felt. His words were encouraging, welcoming him to the front door.

He couldn’t even bring his hand to knock on the front door, as if in a trance Baekhyun had immediately gone for the door knob and pushed the grand doors open.

His torn shoes tapped gently on the marble floors as he walked in. 

He was amazed. 

The entryway was wide and grand, the floors a solid white, gold chandeliers, and accents lining the red walls. 

Baekhyun smiled and laughed. 

_This was happiness_ , this place was where Baekhyun belonged. He was sure of it.

He was too caught up in his own observations he hadn’t heard the voice stop singing.

“That’s a beautiful sight.”

Baekhyun froze. 

God, Baekhyun was such an idiot, of course people lived here. And here Baekhyun was encroaching on their territory without so much as a word, he probably looked so stupi-

“I would have to agree with you there Kyungsoo, beautiful, and mine.” Baekhyun recognized that voice. He had only been singing moments prior.

Baekhyun spun around to face the man, finally catch a glimpse at the men who had comforted him over the years.

One of the men was leaned against the railing of the staircase, fond smile playing on his plump lips. He had hair colored a deep black, cropped on the sides. He was small, much smaller than the man next to him.

The man beside him was extremely tall, red hair blocking his forehead, he looked intimidating, but somehow Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t hurt him, that he was safe.

_It has to be you._

“I-I I am so sorry! I will be leaving immediately!” Baekhyun called with a flush, cringing at how he had embarrassed himself in front of these men.

“I do not think so, sweetheart.” The man with red hair stated, tone firm and final, Baekhyun felt himself wanting to obey him.

He took a few steps towards the door anyways. 

Baekhyun wasn't an idiot, the man was way bigger than him and looked much stronger. His eyes flashed a deep orangey red at the movement and Baekhyun gasped quietly.

“You are scaring him.” The shorter male whispered, elbowing the taller man.

The smaller man stepped towards Baekhyun slowly, so as to not scare him. And when he was within a few feet his eyes scanned his features before he whispered, “You came for the song, right?”

He almost sounded like he was begging Baekhyun to confirm it.

Baekhyun nodded, wringing his hands together, his body was screaming at him to get away from him.

The man positively beamed, a huge heart shaped smile. Then, he reached a hand towards Baekhyun, palm up. “Would you like to meet the singer?”

His question was confident, as if he knew that Baekhyun would agree. And he was not disappointed.

He pulled Baekhyun towards the taller man, whom Baekhyun had noticed was looking at him as if he were precious, _a treasure._ He’d never seen that look before.

“I believe I can handle this myself,” The redhead snapped his teeth at the other when he walked Baekhyun up the stairs, “Run along before I _rightfully_ harm you, Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo laughed, setting Baekhyun's hand onto the stair railing before patting the others hand softly, mockingly sending the taller a grin, “He is beautiful. It’s about time, Chanyeol. Congratulations.” 

Baekhyun’s brows pulled together at the exchange, but his heart rate picked up the moment the redhead - _Chanyeol_ \- turned his attention back to him. 

He looked more relaxed when Kyungsoo scurried down the stairs, running a hand through his hair but not making any moves to meet Baekhyun on the stairs.

“Tradition says I cannot enchant you, but singing _worked.”_ He said, sounding slightly dazed, “I know I am not the absolute _best_ singer, but I believe it has worked. You’re here, my love.” 

Baekhyun had no idea what was going on but his heart was pounding against his chest at concerning rates and he felt himself sweating, mind and body telling him to just _touch him_ already, _reply!_

He nodded dumbly, mouth slightly ajar and feeling his sweat bead up beneath his clothes despite it being freezing cold in here. 

“I will say…” Chanyeol continued, lip quirking up as he looked the smaller over with _blatant_ appreciation, “I suppose I’ve been blessed.” 

“I.. thank you?” Baekhyun whispered, trying to find his tongue that seemed to not want to work. 

The words made the huge man's expression change into absolute joy, as if such a simple phrase had made his entire life.

_Or existence._

“What’s your name?”

“Byun Baekhyun.” He replied smoothly but softly, fingers tight on the railing. “And you, sir?”

Chanyeol didn’t respond, and it was obviously because he _knew_ Baekhyun had overheard. 

He just hummed and ran his fingers across the banister nearing Baekhyun as he took a few steps down the stairs, “You can call me.. whatever you wish, beloved.”

Baekhyun’s entire face lit up in flames, he couldn’t recall a man ever coming onto him so strongly in his life, his fingers moved to grab at the collar of his shirt because he suddenly felt like he was _burning._

_Literally._

“Apologies.” Chanyeol mumbled deeply, watching him fumble with the buttons of his shirt, “You must be overwhelmed. You look sick, I’ll take you to bathe and feed you. Come along.”

Baekhyun scrambled to grab the man's hand when it was offered, so quick that he hadn’t noticed he was breathing so heavy and his vision was blurring.

His knee almost hit the stair above him when he lost consciousness, but his body didn’t hit at all.

Because Chanyeol had grabbed him instantly, cradling him and sighing as he walked up the stairs with the human sweating in his arms. 

“It’s a shame, right?” 

Chanyeol hummed, fingers running carefully over the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

“That they will be in pain for a while. Soulmates are worth it, but Luhan still complains of the pain to this day,” Yifan murmured, walking closer, but a safe distance away when Chanyeol flashed orange eyes at him. “At least you’ve finally gotten him to come, Chanyeol. Finally time. Do we call Baekhyun the youngest now?”

Chanyeol hissed at him, “You don’t say his name!”

“Ah,” Yifan tsked, “Forgot how _touchy_ one is after meeting their beloved.” 

Baekhyun whined as he started waking up and Chanyeol hissed once more, instinctively, before storming down a hallway, ignoring the others laughter.

******

When Baekhyun’s eyes opened he found himself listening to the sound of water pouring and smacked his lips as he looked around.

The bathroom was huge, black granite countertops, in the center of the room was a large bathtub, it was so white it shone, Baekhyun wondered if he could see his own reflection in it. No mirrors he had noticed, he wondered how horrible he must have looked

Considering the castles sheer size, he shouldn’t be surprised the bathroom was huge, that the bathtub that was being filled sank into the floor and the man-

Baekhyun gasped under his breath, and instantly the man turned to look at him as if he’d heard it from right beside him, not across the entire room.

_Impossible._

“Darling,” Chanyeol crooned, “I just finished preparing your bath, let’s get you out of those rags, shall we?” 

_He couldn’t possibly mean with him here? Right?_

Baekhyun gulped, heart picking up as he sat himself up, just not realizing he was laid out on a soft bench.

“Beloved, are you perhaps… _scared?”_

Baekhyun’s natural instinct was saying _yes,_ that he was rather afraid, but his body and mind were screaming _no_ ten times as loud, heart aching painfully when the redhead ducked his head to look away.

He looked pained, upset.

“That is perfectly okay, I cannot expect you to feel so quickly. I suppose I’ve gotten carried away..”

_Say anything, you idiot!_

His mind screamed as he watched Chanyeol stand from the ground, long black cloak dragging along the marble as he walked to the side of the room to gather items.

Baekhyun couldn't _see_ what the man's expression was, but he could feel it was something pushing towards devastation, swore he could feel it.

“Sir.” He swallowed hard, “I.. I’d like to get into the water now. I’m a bit cold.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes held shock when he turned around, before instantly and quickly setting the items he’d grabbed down and walking so quickly towards Baekhyun that the smaller wondered if he’d momentarily passed out.

One second Chanyeol was across the room, and the next directly in front of him, palms out towards him and a wide smile on his face.

 _Good looking._ Was the first thought that came to Baekhyun’s head when he saw the man this close.

Chanyeol didn’t have any blemishes, no scars or marks, nothing but clean pale skin.

It looked like stone, so smooth, and Baekhyun wanted to touch his face, run his fingertips across the man's skin and find out if he was even _real_ or a dream because he was an unreal looking man.

“Can I undress you, my star?” 

Baekhyun cleared his throat because he realized he must have been staring awkwardly _again,_ but if Chanyeol seemed to mind or care he didn’t say anything, only smiled so hard a dimple on his cheek popped out.

He gave a small nod and slipped his fingers into the larger mans and found that Chanyeol was surprisingly warm for being someone that looked so cold.

Even the palace was cold, freezing.

“To have this much beauty _must_ be a sort of sin.” He heard Chanyeol mumble, long fingers unbuttoning Baekhyun’s top, “I guess.. my sinful existence has been blessed, no?” He wondered, catching Baekhyun's eyes.

The smaller didn’t know if it was meant to be a joke, didn’t really understand it, but the corner of his mouth pulled up anyways, laughing under his breath.

Chanyeol _beamed_ as if enchanted, fingers brushing thin material from Baekhyun’s shoulders before pausing.

He looked near tears then, but mainly conflicted.

Baekhyun frowned and gently touched his palm to the man's cloak, tugging a small bit, “Are you alright?” 

He surprisingly didn’t feel exposed at all with Chanyeol looking at his bare chest, looking him over, it felt _natural_ as if Baekhyun had nothing more important to do but stand before this man.

“I was not.. unsure.. but…” Chanyeol sucked in a breath and reached over to brush his fingers over the engraving in Baekhyun’s skin, “... it really is you.” He whispered, breath fanning his face when he leaned down.

Before Baekhyun could find his tongue, question him, ask how he knew of the bird creature stuck to his chest, Chanyeol clicked his tongue and yanked his fingers away and out of his daze, quickly undoing Baekhyun’s drawstring bottoms.

“You are freezing, let me bring you to the tub quickly,” He muttered frantically.

Once he was nude, Baekhyun felt chills settle over his skin - and it wasn’t because he had a strange man beside him, not at all, because Chanyeol hadn’t stolen a glance at his naked form below his hips, turned his head to the side when Baekhyun stepped out of them and blindly offered a hand.

It was sweet considering Baekhyun was looking right at the tub, and didn’t need to be led there.

He let Chanyeol hold his palm and take him the few feet over anyway; holding his hand even as he dropped into the warm water with a content sigh and leaned back against the porcelain tub.

“Do you know what that mark is?” Chanyeol questioned as he kneeled on the other side of the bathtub, he began to wet a rag and wipe the dirt from the side of Baekhyun’s face and neck, his hand would sometimes linger on an area, but he looked so content Baekhyun allowed it.

He also just remembered how disgustingly dirty he must be.

“It is the mark of an abomination.” He whispered, closing his eyes. 

The rag dropped onto his thigh at the bottom of the bathtub as Chanyeol leaned over to cup his cheek, startling him from his tired state.

“It is a gift.” He argued, breath fanning across the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck as he leaned over the edge. “You are a gift.”

Chanyeol sounded so distressed at his revelation that Baekhyun leaned forward to brush his nose against the man’s. “I’m sorry.”

The apology was whispered against his lips, Chanyeol licked them before pulling back, sitting on his heels. “It is not your fault, my love. Now lean back and I will wash your hair.”

Baekhyun bathed silently, heart beating quickly as he felt long fingers in his hair scratching at his scalp. 

He could feel Chanyeol's gaze burning into his chest every once in a while and felt bad that he had hurt the man's feelings - or upset him.

“Here, this will suffice for now.” Chanyeol whispered as he held up a cloak. 

The cloak was a dark red, silver lining the edges. It was thick as he laid it around Baekhyun’s shoulders and tied the small string around his neck.

Baekhyun smiled and wrapped the soft fabric around himself like a blanket. It was warm and it smelt like Chanyeol, so he didn’t have it in him to complain about the lack of clothing he wore underneath.

Once he had it secured around his body, only slightly hanging open at the top, Chanyeol leaned down and Baekhyun felt lips brush against his collarbone as the man nuzzled his face against his skin. “You smell _so_ good.”

Baekhyun smiled and released a corner of the cloak to cup the back of his ear, his hair was soft on his palm. “You too.” 

“Let me put you to rest,” Chanyeol said once more, breath hitting Baekhyun’s neck much more intimately than it _should._

But then Chanyeol was scooping him up, letting his feet dangle and Baekhyun giggled and hurried to hold the cloak shut. 

Chanyeol breathed heavily into his pulse, and Baekhyun felt at _home._

******

The next few days Baekhyun ended up _sick._

Not the usual sickness where you had a headache, but a head spinning sickness that made him not want to move from the huge bed he'd been laid in days prior.

He was nearly positive he was dying.

_“You’re not dying.”_

Baekhyun nearly jumped, but his body was _way_ too heavy to do much but groan and roll over into a ball.

“Baekhyunnie, please get up soon so we can play together,” Luhan continued, sending a beam from the doorway as if Baekhyun wasn’t in agony.

He had _no idea_ what the deal was with these people, but he’d woken up to the room positively full of men the first day here, but he’d been tittering on consciousness then and hadn’t physically been able to do much at all.

Yixing was _definitely_ his favorite by now, because every time he saw the man he felt better if even for just a moment. 

“Chanyeol wouldn’t be happy to hear that.” 

God, they were so _weird_ and Luhan was probably the oddest of the bunch, always recognizing what he was thinking.

_“Rude.”_

Baekhyun whined, “Luhan!” 

“What can I do for you, my pretty flower!” The other cooed with a pretty smile, “Finally I’m acknowledged, I suppose that’s more than anyone else has gotten! So I am excited.” 

Baekhyun huffed, but it sounded like more of a groan, “Chanyeol?”

“You sure you don’t want Yixing?” 

He did want Yixing, felt a bit calmer around him, but he much preferred the redhead that babied him and tucked him to sleep.

“Chanyeol, please.” 

“Of course.”

Baekhyun felt his skin was on fire, and despite Chanyeol always being burning hot, literally a concerning temperature, he always felt much better when the man was around.

And Chanyeol was always quick to come.

_“My beloved.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes teared up purely from relief, rolling over towards the middle of the bed and sniffing.

The other man wouldn’t have that at all though, was very adamant that no tears were supposed to fall from his eyes.

Chanyeol seemed more pained than him.

“Beauty,” Chanyeol purred, Baekhyun felt the bed shift as the man climbed up, instantly laying a palm on his back.

Baekhyun sighed when he felt his body sing with relief, not thinking twice about how inappropriate the situation was and putting his arms out with a quiet, near tears noise.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue, but was quickly gathering the smaller to sit on his thighs, wrapping his arms all around Baekhyun’s hips and pressing his forehead into the others shoulder, “I apologize. I know it hurts, just a few days longer.” 

“I-I’m sick.” Baekhyun whimpered, “Maybe.. sunlight would help?”

He had been wondering about all of the blinds pulled closed in rooms.

When he’d found the strength to walk around - nervous with all of the people he hadn’t expected to find in the castle - every window was closed with black curtains, the only lights being lanterns or torches.

“You may go in the sunlight, but I’m afraid what will happen should you pass out. I cannot go into the sun. The UV rays harm my skin.”

Baekhyun frowned, sitting up weakly, hands splaying across Chanyeol's robed chest, “Why?” 

“Please, my love,” Chanyeol's eyes twinkled with something mischievous, cupping Baekhyun’s face and back so he wouldn’t fall over, Baekhyun’s skin pale and clammy, “You are smart, what do you think I am?” 

_What do you think I am?_

Baekhyun wasn’t stupid.

He’d never seen Chanyeol eat, despite when Baekhyun wasn’t passed out he watched the man all day; he’d never seen him step near windows even when they were shut, he’d never seen him do much more than coddle and feed him, carry him around when his legs were too weak.

“I.. I’m not sure.” 

“Precious,” Chanyeol cooed and it sounded so deep Baekhyun sighed and relaxed more on his chest, the man running fingers through his hair, “I can take you out at night to get air but not the day, I cannot eat mortal foods - well, I could but it holds no nutrients - I’m pale, cold-“

“You are warm.” Baekhyun argued, cuddling his feet into Chanyeol's thigh, “To me, you feel warm.” 

The man grinned, pressing his lips down to Baekhyun’s hair for only a moment before sighing and pecking his temple, “Mortals call us.. _vampires._ I say immortals, we all do unless the younger ones are kidding around. Vampire is quite offensive to the elders, they’re made out in stories to be monstrous, destroying villages and homes, drinking from peopl-“

“Will you drink from me?” Baekhyun wasn’t scared, he didn’t feel scared, but Chanyeol must have taken it that way because he moved to hold the back of his neck so they could look at each other.

“You will drink from me, and I will drink from you, a sharing cycle, your blood will taste best to me, as will mine to you. That’s how things will work between _us.”_

“I.. don’t drink blood…”

The vampire hummed, lingering fingers over Baekhyun’s face, tracing down his skin, “I hope.. you don’t choose to go, but there is time if you decide not to stay. The transformation will cease, you will heal. You do not need to be one of us, but you are in pain… because of me; because I have finally found you, my love, my soulmate, and fate wants you to change… to stay with me.” 

The human's breath caught, licking his lips and ducking his head, Chanyeol's words were too blatant a confession.

He never believed in these stories. 

Stories in which vampires chose a virgin immortal, in which they had soulmates - in which vampires _existed._

But he couldn’t deny the evidence that was presented in front of his face, couldn’t deny how inhumanly Chanyeol was - they all were.

“Do you _want_ me to stay?” 

He tapped fingers against his knee, anxiously awaiting the man's response, fire clawing at his stomach.

But the pain made more sense now.

_What a strange way to become immortal - without choice, without warning._

Fate was strange.

“I’ve waited for you.. _forever.”_

“There is nowhere for me to go but here, Chanyeol.” 

******

Vampires - immortals - were odd.

Baekhyun had recently gotten a bit of strength back, found his legs wobbly and Chanyeol hated to have him back on his feet.

But, at Baekhyun’s suggestion of using his arm for strength, Chanyeol was more than happy about letting him exercise around so long as he was attached to him, and as he promised to let the man know once he started to burn.

Chanyeol said he was born the way he was and didn’t know how painful it was for Baekhyun, that he was guilty and had even begged Yixing to stay near Baekhyun for a night or two.

Yixing did, and Baekhyun finally figured out why.

Apparently, not only were immortals gifted with inhuman beauty and charm, but they were gifted, literally.

Yixing absorbed others pain, and he claimed Baekhyun's was more a genetic pain as his DNA changed - he could only take away the muscle ache from him - but that was helpful too.

Chanyeol, his lovely _soulmate_ , was gifted with fire, explaining his warmth despite the man having adamantly told Baekhyun that he was a normal temperature for an immortal, cold.

He didn’t feel cold to Baekhyun at all, he felt like a blanket.

Luhan, the creepy little thing, _was_ able to hear his thoughts and Baekhyun had been near a hissy fit when he learned the other had been telling Chanyeol his thoughts in secret.

_Traitor._

Baekhyun’s all time favorite gift, besides Chanyeol's of course, was Minseok’s.

The irony he would find ice beautiful when his soulmate was a _literal_ fire hazard.

It was still beautiful though, and Minseok created crystals around the palace in celebration when Baekhyun had first come down to sit with them at dinner.

He still craved human food, and he’d seen the others eating too, so he didn’t feel all that awkward when he knew they’d likely need to feed from their own soulmates after.

Chanyeol had a glass with blood inside, and Baekhyun had pretended it to be wine because the thought still churned his stomach despite having heard it was animal blood.

His poor soulmate must feel quite alone when he was the only one to feed from blood bags or animals, it made his chest hurt knowing Chanyeol must have been incredibly lonely.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yes, sunlight?” 

Baekhyun pressed his cheek into the arm of the chair he was sat on in an attempt to hide his grin, but knew Chanyeol had seen it because the man laughed and patted his ankles that laid in his lap.

“I wonder what gift I will get.” 

Chanyeol hummed, moving to grab under Baekhyun’s arms and the smaller scrunched his nose up in a laugh, lying easily over the immortals chest and moving his fingertips into the bright red hair at the nape of his soulmate's neck.

“Whatever it is, it will be _wonderful.”_

Baekhyun chewed his lip to stifle his smile, sitting back to brush his nose over the others cheek, “Chanyeol?” 

“Baekhyun?” The other mocked softly, skimming fingers over the back of his hair.

“Will you be this good to me forever?” 

Chanyeol’s face contorted into a frown, brushing strands back from his face and searching his eyes, “What gives you the impression I would not? Of course. Whatever you wish for, beloved, whatever you can dream of.” 

Baekhyun had never kissed a person in his life, had never really gotten the chance to do so.

But he wanted to now, and knew if he didn’t act on it Luhan would sing all his dirty thoughts aloud.

It really wasn’t the immortals fault, he still had issues separating what were his own thoughts and others as he too, was a human once in his life. 

What a painful gift Luhan had to receive; his soulmate Yifan had explained to Baekhyun your type of pain is usually from your gift.

He couldn’t imagine having such bad headaches for a month his nose dripped blood.

Luhan was sweet, and hadn’t deserved a painful awakening, but it was worth it.

Baekhyun knew so because even as his body was alight he found comfort looking at Chanyeol, persevering and stifling his cries because it would be worth it to have an eternity with this man.

“When your face becomes more defined..” A finger ran over his face, sitting next to his eye at his temple, “I hope fate doesn’t remove these freckles, I find them lovely.” 

Baekhyun whimpered, fingers twitching slightly at a rush of _stinging_ up his spine, gasping at the pain and scrunching his face up.

He knew it hurt Chanyeol just as much, if not more to see him burning alive.

“Sh, sunlight, breathe. I can have Luhan put you to sleep, do you want that? My precious boy, you’re doing amazing, wonderful - I wish I could take it from you, what can I _do,_ Baekhyun? What do you wa-“

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, sitting up on shaking knees to lean his weight into Chanyeol's chest, “Kiss me.” 

“Please, it hurts.” He whimpered only a moment later, near tears into the man's cheek.

Chanyeol grasped his chin and didn’t seem to have _any_ qualms at all with that idea, soothing a hand over his spine and parting his lips with his tongue.

Even when burning, Chanyeol made things feel better.

******

Immortals didn’t have to sleep much if at all.

But it varied.

Jongin tended to sleep hours away, while others like Junmyeon slept an hour a week and seemed perfectly aware.

Chanyeol was somewhere in between, but Baekhyun suspected it had more to do with the fact the man tried to be in bed when he thought Baekhyun would be ready for bed also.

Baekhyun didn’t mention it, but he found himself growing less and less tired, like he wasn’t quite ready to rest yet.

He only hadn’t mentioned it to Chanyeol because the man was so happy to curl up with him, looked forward to doing such as if he hadn’t spent the days carrying Baekhyun around or having the smaller hanging on his arm.

Tonight, most of all he hadn’t mentioned a thing.

Because he’d collapsed tonight and worried Chanyeol too much.

So much so that the hiss that rang out earlier had made everyone still, including Baekhyun who didn’t think he’d have a reaction to such a noise, but he’d frozen all the same, pressing his forehead into the marble and gasping under his breath at the ache in his body, breathing heavily.

He’d ruined everyone’s fun time, he’d ruined the trick Sehun was showing off and had only tried to walk a bit.

Baekhyun felt really bad.

Chanyeol had hissed at others for talking until he was over to him, grabbing around his waist and frantically asking if he’d broken something.

It had been a loud fall, but not a bone shattering one.

He was just fragile right now and that scared his lover so badly Baekhyun wondered if immortals could pass out, because Chanyeol looked near it anytime he looked wobbly, unstable, or even slightly nauseous.

“When will I be done with this?” He sighed into his pillow, chest bare as he knew Chanyeol liked to see the mark on his chest - Chanyeol's mark - the other claimed, but Baekhyun hardly needed an explanation for it when it was obvious the only reason he had such a picture was to separate him from normal humans.

He’d seen the human borns others have them too.

Some were more obvious than others, such as the tangled lightning bolts on Yixing’s forearm or the black clock on Sehun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun really liked the vine-like mark that went up Jongin's neck because it was pretty that Kyungsoo's gift would show as a connection to the earth - and he supposed it did connect.

Chanyeol was incredibly biased though and liked Baekhyun’s the best when the smaller pouted about theirs being so pretty.

“When you can feed on blood, precious.” The immortal whispered into his neck, kissing his shoulder and draping his hand over to run across the mark, eyes a bright orange, “When it tastes good to you.” 

Baekhyun rolled over to press his lips to the immortals with a sigh, wiggling his leg between Chanyeol's.

Even if he had to wait a long while, it’d be worth it. 

******

Yixing was a bit of a green thumb.

Perhaps it was part of his need to take care of things that were in pain or otherwise dying, but Baekhyun liked to help where he could.

And he could help with the plants given that sometimes one of the others forgot to move them under the curtains to get some light before the sun came up.

He, as someone able to be in the light, thought it would be a grand way to help out.

Despite Chanyeol requesting he stay in bed even if Baekhyun _truly_ felt very well today.

That was also what he had said weeks prior in which he’d passed out on the couch, and Chanyeol didn’t take his health as something to experiment with at all.

Baekhyun had reached around to slip behind a curtain in the entranceway and as soon as the back of his hand came in contact with the sun he pulled it back with a hiss, and began to cry at the pain. 

He had felt many types of pain in his but never a pain such as this.

_The sun had never hurt him so badly before._

Baekhyun had tears falling down his cheeks instantly as he cradled his hand. 

It was a blackened line of where the light had hit, and he could smell the scent of burnt skin.

Baekhyun sobbed and took off to look for the others.

He sobbed as he stumbled into the library with his hand held to his chest. 

“Sunlight?”

“Chanyeol!” He cried, legs shaking as he put his hand out, the black of his skin looked flaking, no blood even dripping as it was absolutely fried.

The immortal ran, reminding Baekhyun of his speed when Chanyeol was instantly in front of him, cradling his palm with his mouth parted, other hand coming to wipe Baekhyun’s tears, useless when Baekhyun was in _so_ much pain.

“Yixing.” He demanded, shushing under his breath and bringing Baekhyun’s head under his chin, kissing his forehead. 

“I can only take a small bit of the pain. You’ll have to treat it with human means,” Yixing sighed apologetically, weary about coming near Chanyeol when he was so worked up, but swiftly running his fingers over Baekhyun’s hand quickly.

It did take little bit of the pain, but Baekhyun could feel the sting, and cried, nose scrunching together as he cried harder.

“What were you doing, beloved?” Chanyeol whispered, Baekhyun thought he was going to scold him but he just sounded like he wanted to hurt whatever caused him pain.

“I-I just wanted to check the flowers…”

Baekhyun felt ashamed and stupid when his change was so close and becoming more and more obvious.

“Oh, my sweet love.” Chanyeol sighed so sadly it hurt his chest. “We can treat it the mortal way. It will still take a while and will not be as effective, but it will help a little with the pain.” He whispered

Baekhyun nodded and fell into his chest. 

Chanyeol sighed and pressed his nose to his hair. “I’ll carry you.” He added into his temple. 

He did.

Chanyeol set him onto the kitchen counter and dug through the fridge. 

Baekhyun cried as he looked down at his lap, he was so foolish.

Chanyeol stepped between his legs holding a piece of an aloe plant. His lips were tightly pressed together. “This is going to hurt, my love, I’m sorry.” 

He began to cry at the thought, the burn was already hurting so badly.

_And he was tired of always being in pain._

“Shh, no. Do not cry anymore, please. I will start crying also.” Chanyeol murmured, he did genuinely sound like he was going to cry but Baekhyun couldn’t help it. “Look, look.” Chanyeol cooed a few seconds later, pushing his hair from his eyes.

Baekhyun swallowed hard, watery eyes shooting up to look.

In Chanyeol's palm were a few tiny balls of fire.

They looked like they were _playing_ if such a thing was possible, tangling around the other and rising and falling. One blue and the other red.

His lips dropped open, uninjured hand going to grab Chanyeol's wrist and bring it closer.

The man laughed, kissing Baekhyun’s temple, “You can touch. It won’t hurt you.” 

“Fire won’t hurt?” Baekhyun asked, shocked.

“I said it won’t hurt _you,_ my soulmate. My fire just won’t harm you.” 

Baekhyun giggled and felt the fire as warmth rather than heat, despite knowing when fire was blue it was incredibly hot. It tickled his fingers to touch.

He didn’t even feel Chanyeol messing with his UV burn at all. 

******

Today, Baekhyun was absolutely _starving._

He’d eaten nearly all of the human food in the house, had even raided the cupboards and cooked.

And still, after consuming way more than what was physically possible, he was starving.

Baekhyun’s stomach was literally growling at him, twisting as if nothing was inside despite there very much being food inside.

_He was so upset._

The meal he cooked in front of him didn’t even look appealing anymore, but he was cutting up the potato anyways and taking a big bite, pouting when his stomach continued to yell at him.

Baekhyun grumbled because he knew it was daytime, so he knew he couldn’t request someone take him to the village and let him go insane on the street food.

_So unfair._

His first month and a half here was spent mostly sleeping to deal with the pain and burn under his skin.

And then, just as his body began to heal, just as he noticed his complexion evening out and a silverish tint to his eyes he had to go and hurt himself again. 

It took another month for it to heal, a stressful month because he was clumsy and giggly and liked to climb on things and explore now that he _finally_ wasn’t confined to a bed.

It called for a lot of worried scolding from the others, and even more worry from Chanyeol when he’d knock the hand on something and _sob,_ or have to be brought to the man to be calmed down.

Baekhyun grumbled under his breath, picking up his knife and cutting into his beef.

“Hey, buttercup.” 

His eyes flickered to send a tight smile to Jongdae, chewing his meat, “Hey. Do you know where Xing is? I think there’s something wrong with me.” 

Jongdae raised a brow at Baekhyun asking for his soulmate, but shrugged, “Think he was going to convince the others to start a garden, something to do at night.” 

Baekhyun thought that would be a nice plan as he was sure the others were tired of simply reading books, drawing, or finding other tasks to pass time away.

But, he was more focused on the way his stomach was suddenly not cramping up.

Brows furrowing, his eyes dropped down onto his plate, licking his teeth.

“I can go find him,” He heard Jongdae offer behind him, digging in the cabinets, footsteps walking closer.

His plate was _covered_ in blood from his meat. The steak looked fully cooked from the outside, but it was still so raw it was bloody, leaking out of the chunk of beef.

Baekhyun felt excitement race through him and _hunger._

“I’ll clean this up later!” He yelled, jumping up from his seat and running out of the kitchen, briefly catching Jongdae's comment of, _odd one._

But he was on a mission, so he could hardly care about whining to the man who was equally as weird as him.

_Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol._

“-no! Completely, we should add them, Baek really likes-“

“Chanyeol!” He yelled, running into the sitting room and latching onto the man's robe, fingers clinging as he attempted to climb up his side.

Chanyeol must have taken his frantic actions as him being playful, because the man swept him up with a deep laugh and a, “Little monkey!” Holding him onto his side and smiling at him.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun giggled, showing off his sharp, pearly teeth, “Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” 

“Yes. You’re adorable,” Chanyeol cooed, pressing a kiss to his mouth and completely abandoning what he had been talking about to start carrying the other out of the room, obviously more interested in his soulmate's excitement than anything else. “Are we playing now, my love?” 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grinned, pressing his lips firmly on the others before sitting back and growling cutely, nuzzling into his jaw, “Hungry.” 

“Hm? I’ll take you to eat then, sunlight.” 

“No!” He cried, cupping the back of Chanyeol's head and forcing their eyes to meet, _“Hungry.”_

Chanyeol looked confused for a good moment before his breath came out as a shocked huff, mouth parting slightly, “Really?” 

_“Really hungry, my love.”_

_******_

Baekhyun decided being an immortal was worth living for.

Or, Chanyeol was worth living so long for. 

Even if it had taken so long, and had been so much pain. 

_It was worth it._

“Sh, I know. Calm down, darling,” Chanyeol laughed into his ear, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips, kissing his ear.

Baekhyun whimpered into his skin, teeth latched onto his neck, suctioning onto the small wound he’d created.

The bright side about living in a palace was space.

Everyone had so much space.

It didn’t seem like it’d be one of Baekhyun’s concerns the first month, not the second or third, but now it was.

Now, nearly a year here he was so appreciative of the space between the rooms.

Likely because he was loud.

Chanyeol couldn’t control his own strength sometimes.

And, because Chanyeol had waited _so long_ to have him that he was never one to dismiss the man's wants or needs.

Because they had the same wants and needs. 

Even if it meant an innocent bath turning into _more._

Even if it was a simple feeding, his legs straddling Chanyeol's lap and combing his hair, a mouth licking at his neck and large hands petting his spine. Usually it turned into more.

“There you go, beautiful, beautiful - so pretty,” Chanyeol cooed in his ear, hands holding his hips as the smaller attempted to multitask.

Baekhyun wasn’t a good multitasker though, he’d rather lose all focus on one to do another which was his internal reasoning for why he pulled his mouth away from Chanyeol's neck with a moan, grasping at wherever on the man he could hold.

It ended up being his palms splayed across his soulmate's chest, who was instantly adjusting them so Baekhyun had more room to move, licking over a bead of blood on the corner of the smallers mouth. 

“Ah, Chan- I- Chanyeol!” 

“There you go, hold on, hold on.”

Baekhyun whined at being told to hold on but was instantly squeezing his eyes shut when he was being manhandled into a different position, fingers grabbing the edge of the tub and squeaking when arms wrapped around his waist.

When _both_ arms were around his waist he knew he was about to lose his mind and cried aloud, nails digging into the porcelain enough to _crack_ it, eyes popping open to watch the water flood outside of the tub and onto the marble flooring.

“My love, go ahead. Be good for me, beloved.” 

Teeth nipped at the nape of his neck and Baekhyun moaned loudly, screaming as his muscles tightened.

Chanyeol cooed at him, whispering praise into the back of his neck, kissing down his shoulders as he continued to rock his length into Baekhyun to chase his own orgasm.

“Ch-Chan! My love!” He squeaked, hands moving to hold onto Chanyeol's as he felt his lower regions sensitized.

When he first slept with his soulmate, Baekhyun was elated to find out that no matter how hard, how intense, or even long they’d go for, he was _never_ sore.

 _The perks of accelerated healing_ , Chanyeol had groaned into his ear, teeth dragging down his neck. 

Chanyeol nipped at his shoulder when he reached climax too, giving Baekhyun a moment with kisses down his spine before adjusting him more comfortably.

“So sweet my lover,” Chanyeol whispered, cupping his face in both hands to kiss across his lips, pulling his tired body under his chin to rock him the smallest bit, length still resting inside of Baekhyun, but neither of them cared. “You’ve done it again, Baekhyun. Thank you, you know I love to see them.” 

Baekhyun took a moment to breathe, even if he really didn’t need it, just relaxing against Chanyeol's collarbone before licking his lips and sitting up, “Can’t control myself.”

“There’s no need to, when your gift is so beautiful.” 

Chanyeol was incredibly fond of his gift, to the point where Baekhyun often teased him for being more in love with the gift than him.

_What an incredibly horrible lie._

But, Baekhyun loved his gift.

He thought his and Chanyeol's fit together very well.

_Fire and light, what a pair._

“Come to me, little ones,” Baekhyun whispered, hearing Chanyeol hum against his hair, sitting back and whistling the smallest bit.

Baekhyun could control light, a bright blue, nearly silver sort of light, but he could also do so much more.

The gift had first come to him during an accident.

He was just really glad immortals healed quickly, because when he had bumped Jongdae his gift _did not_ like the skin contact with the lightning creator and the two of them had practically knocked the other out, if such a thing was possible for them.

They’d laughed _hours_ about it, even if neither of their soulmates were happy about it.

Chanyeol had been easily won over by Baekhyun’s pouting and a puppy eyed, _you're not excited, my love?_

Of course he was excited. 

“When can I name them?” Chanyeol wondered, laying his palm out and Baekhyun hadn’t expected it any other way and was whispering for the handful of light spirits to go into the man's hand because Chanyeol was in love with the little things even though only Baekhyun could order them. 

“You name them, you have to keep them all the time, Chanyeol. I believe we have other things to do throughout the days than keep an eye on these little things.” 

The light spirits were drawn to him like a beacon, and originally he’d nearly lost his mind trying to figure out what the white little orbs were.

Apparently, it was rare for someone to tame them, and while the others said Baekhyun _tamed_ them, it didn’t feel like it at all when they just popped out of the blue to fly around his hair and yank at Chanyeol's ears.

_Pesky little things._

But they were cute, and if his soulmate liked them, then Baekhyun did too.

“What a shame.” Chanyeol tsked, light reflecting off his face as he brought his hand to his eyes. 

One of the orb-like spirits zoomed past him and was instantly settling on his hair and Baekhyun snorted, but was content to lay back down on the man's chest, “Having my body is a shame?”

And once again, he had his soulmates attention all to himself and a hand combing through his hair, “Don’t be ridiculous. You are much more important. Why else would a man wait two hundred and seventy eight years for you? Guessing when you’d been born, hoping it’d finally be time.” 

“Well I am here now, my flame, I suppose that counts for something when I’ve given my heart to you so quickly.” 

“It counts for everything and _more,_ sunlight.” 


	2. Extra: Birthday

“Chanyeol would like this, no?” 

Baekhyun hummed and tucked his coat around his waist as he leaned over the stall to peek.

Being what they were it was difficult to do much but spend days inside and nights roaming, but at least Baekhyun had a _reason_ to have dragged everyone off to the market tonight.

Chanyeol never had a birthday in his life, so Baekhyun was going to make a day his birthday even if they didn’t age.

But, of course that meant he’d need a present for his lover. 

“My love is not much for rubies, Soo,” Baekhyun mumbled, knowing the chances Chanyeol would be overhearing were high - his lover _always_ paid so much attention to him. “He prefers leather jewelry much more.” 

“Hell,” Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, “You would think after all these years i would know what the man likes, but the truth is he never spoke much before you arrived.” 

Baekhyun grinned bashfully to himself, he’d heard such talk before, the past months many thankful comments came his way.

It was both sad and heartfelt to know he was the cause of Chanyeol being so happy, sad only because it showed how sorrowful his lover had been before he arrived, and that pained Baekhyun.

 _“Hey!”_ Baekhyun heard a woman's voice call, and as he was busy talking to Kyungsoo he didn’t register her until she had pulled him from the others hold.

“ _You!_ You dumb whore, Mama knew you ran off to sell yourself!” Suri squealed. 

Baekhyun should have been strong, raised his head to stand up for himself, declare he wouldn’t put up with such abuse anymore but he was reminded of the human within himself.

The mortal he had been only a few weeks, or months, maybe even a year ago, he had no need to keep track of time. 

Time was irrelevant now that he had been turned, days didn’t matter when he spend them with the man he loved.

Before Baekhyun could respond Suri was spitting insults so fast he couldn’t even pick up on them. 

Something about being a _whore,_ about being _ugly, fat,_ anything she could think of with her _‘puny mind’_ as Chanyeol would claim.

“I suggest you not do that.”

Chanyeol's deep voice was what snapped Baekhyun out of it.

He was glaring down at the girl with obvious restraint. He held her wrist in a tight grip, Baekhyun hadn’t even realized she was aiming to hit him, but Chanyeol could easily snap her wrist like a twig, and the man was restraining so much. 

“That would be a grave mistake.” Chanyeol sneered at the girl. 

Suri didn’t even seem to mind the mans attention or how Baekhyun’s clan was coming over and they were all snarling and growling at her. 

Baekhyun used to want to have the confidence that she had, but now she looked so foolish in his eyes flirting in the middle of such tension, “Oh, hello!” Her naturally high pitched voice hurt Baekhyun’s newly enhanced senses, but the sight of her fluttering her lashes at his soulmates was much more disgusting.

Chanyeol scoffed before dropping the girls wrist and turning back towards Baekhyun, he had this look of disbelief at the girls shamelessness, he couldn’t blame him.

“Darling,” Was all Chanyeol had to say before Baekhyun was rushing over, hands wrapping tightly around the others waist.

It felt _odd_ to feel human despite very much not being one, Baekhyun hated how mortals could feel so _low_ of themselves, and knew the feeling all too well.

“Run along, child.” Minseok said with a dismissing hand wave to Suri. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the small laugh as he saw her expression. It was obvious the girl had never gotten rejected before as she screwed her face up into a scowling and childishly stomped her foot. “Why the ugly bitch when I am offering myself!”

Chanyeol hissed at the girl with such viscousness that Baekhyun had to place a soothing palm onto his loves chest to pet his skin gently, “Are you speaking of yourself because you are the only _ugly bitch_ I see!” 

Baekhyun almost felt bad for the girl, almost but not quite. He brushed off the human part of him easily.

Her lips started trembling as tears filled her eyes, if Baekhyun were her he would have given up days ago. 

But, of course, he was not her and Suri never was the brightest girl he knew.

She turned to glare at Baekhyun. Chanyeol hissed at her once more over his shoulder. “Filthy whore!” She cried with a stomp.

Baekhyun had never seen first hand how defensive a family would be for each other. Chanyeol's anger was understandable - they were soulmates - but the clan did not need to stick up for him.

So he was quite surprised with his family.

Sehun stepped in front of the girl and with a simple push to her shoulder she fell to the ground with a squeak. “You are the only whore in sight.” He mused.

“Dear,” Baekhyun cooed before Chanyeol could begin to get worked up again at the girls high pitched squealing. Working a palm through Chanyeol's hair to tug his head down, “Home. Now.” 

The others eyes flashed orange, a blaring color that Baekhyun knew was showing how much he was restraining himself.

The last thing they needed was to show that they were _actual_ monsters, to prove the townspeople right in their rumors. 

Baekhyun licked his lips before turning to glance at a lantern lighting the pathways, he blinked at it once and it went black, making the villagers cry a scared noise.

Baekhyun knew the feeling, but he was no longer scared of the darkness. 

How could he be when he could easily light it up once more?

“Now we need to leave,” Baekhyun giggled under his breath, eyeing the orange of Chanyeol's eyes as he combed hair from his face, “It is abnormal to have colored eyes like this, no choice but to go home, darling.” 

_“You never let me have fun,”_ Chanyeol huffed, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he wrapped an arm under Baekhyun’s coat, “For your information, it would not be the first life I would have to hide.” 

Baekhyun had _no_ idea what kind of flirting this was supposed to be, so he laughed and pressed himself into Chanyeol’s side easily, “Maybe your next birthday you can have more fun, love. There is a November 27th every year.” 

“Hm, and why did you choose for me to have a birthday during such a cold time?” Chanyeol wondered.

It wasn’t like they had much to say about the weather, the elements didn’t affect them, but Baekhyun grinned cheekily anyway, “Is it not obvious? This is my favorite weather. Because this weather requires _very_ close contact - I may freeze, and what better way to warm up but to stay close.” 

_“You do not need an excuse to be close with me, my star.”_


End file.
